Escape
by SolidSapphire1018
Summary: My name is Amara, and my 16th birthday is today. However, the celebration is attacked, and I am forced to escape. I never knew that I'd run into an old friend, meet new friends, fall in love, and save the world. Rated M for future lemon.
1. I Escape From My Birthday

The night was warm. Then again, what else can you expect from living in the Eastern Fire Nation? Yes, the nation that is my home was split long ago, for fear of rebellion. Though, I don't think anyone would dare go against the Firelords now. My father is Firelord Urukhai. So, yes, I am a princess of the Fire Nation.

My name is Amara, and tonight is the celebration of my sixteenth birthday. I am excited, but also a little nervous. You see, with the war still going on between the Fire Nation and the other nations of this world, a lot of people have threatened the Fire Nation. So, sadly, we have been in danger many times, though my father has never attacked any nation and does not plan to and shouldn't receive any of the blame.

Many people consider me lucky to be a Fire Nation Princess. I consider it a curse. Every night before bed I stare out at the open ocean and wonder what the world would be like if all of this madness stopped. But, then I see the palace of Firelord Ozai, and it makes me doubt any peace would come to our world. I mean, the man banished his own son! Does that sound like a peaceful guy to you?

Yeah, me neither.

Sometimes...in fact...a lot of times, I think about Zuko. I haven't seen him since we were kids, and that was back when Azula and I were "friends". That changed after I realized how much of a bitch she really was. It sometimes makes me laugh when I think of my childhood memories that involve Azula and Zuko. Zuko because I almost always ended up blushing around him. Azula because I'd always get so pissed off at her, but I would never do anything about it.

_"Yeah, I wonder what Zuko is doing right now."_

"Amara!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around slightly embarrassed.

"Father, I didn't see you," I blushed.

"Of course you didn't. You were daydreaming again," he rolled his eyes. "You're not even ready yet!"

"I'm sorry, I'll get ready in a flash!" I smiled sincerely. "I promise!"

"Good, because there's a lot of people downstairs who want to see you," he said, exiting my bedroom.

As soon as he was gone I immediately started to change into my outfit. The top was a red button-up vest that showed my stomach a little. It had a little bit of a v-neck and was so cute. My skirt was silk and it almost reached the ground.

_"Shoes..."_ I looked around for my silver high heels. I eventually found them by the balcony doors and put them on quickly. When the straps were secured, I walked over to my dresser and took my mother's old necklace out of my jewelry box. It was shaped like a raindrop but had the red, orange and gold color mixture of a flame.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"You look just like your mother."

I turned around and saw my father smiling at me from the doorway. He came over to me and grasped my shoulders looking at our reflections in the mirror as well.

"I'm glad you remembered her necklace," he said.

"Father, have I ever forgotten before?" I asked him, brushing the necklace softly with my hand.

"No, I suppose not. Come now, everyone awaits you," he said, holding his arm out for me to take.

I linked my arm with my father's and we both walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway to the staircase. The halls were empty except for a few occasional guards that were standing against the walls occasionally. Together we walked down the stairs that led to the front hall of the castle. There were the two entrance doors to the castle. Around the corner were the red double doors that led to the ballroom. Two guards held the doors open for us.

The ballroom looked amazing. Tons of decorations gave the place an extra impressive touch. Entertainers were all over performing tricks for people with their firebending skills. There was tons of food and a ton of people were all over the place. The room looked amazing. I thanked my father and kissed his cheek for such a beautiful night.

I saw all of the people inside the ballroom and quickly realized I barely knew some of them. Most of the people there were smiling up at my father and I. Others were conversing and sipping their drinks and laughing with each other. My father led me into the ballroom and told me to go join my friends. I was amazed to see those that I haven't seen since I'd been in school. A few hours passed as I caught up with old friends, who I'd discovered all had boyfriends. I also danced with a couple of guys that seemed decent. After a guy named Ino and I had finished our dance, I wished him well and walked over to where my best friend sat.

"Hey Nina," I smiled at her. Nina had been my best friend for years, even after school. We almost looked alike. We both had black hair, blue eyes and almost the same skin. Though, I was a little more tan that she. The only major difference seemed to be our height. She was almost six inches shorter than I.

"Hey Amara!" she smiled back at me.

"I see you didn't wear heels again," I giggled at her. Nina never liked wearing heels, despite the fact they would greatly help her height problem. I, on the other, hand love wearing heels.

"I see you did," she stuck her tongue out at me in fake anger and we laughed together. More time passed as I caught up with my best friend. We'd written to each other over the years, but it still doesn't compare to talking and actually laughing with her. We were able to catch up and dance with each other before it got late. When the song that we were dancing to ended, my father stood up and raised his glass, beckoning me to come to him.

"Today has been a blessing on the Eastern Fire Nation," he smiled down at me. "A welcoming of a girl becoming a young woman, and a celebration with everone that we've come to know and love. May many years remain ahead for all of us!" People began to clap and yell 'Hear, hear!' at my father's blessing. After it died away, he continued. "You've all been wonderful company, and I'd like to-" but my father's speech was cut off.

A muffled sound has interrupted him. It had sounded like something had exploded outside, too far away to be heard from inside the palace. However, I was wrong when I thought this. For we all soon heard a struggle coming from outside the ballroom doors. I looked nervously at my father, and he just stared at the doors.

_CRASH!_

The windows seemed to all shatter at once. People started to scream and run for the ballroom doors. I looked frantically around and saw men dressed in red suits that covered their whole bodies and their faces climbing through the windows. My father started to tug on my arm frantically. I ran after him as fast as I could. We met some guards at the opposite ends of the ballroom. I could hear people screaming, and I could hear fighting and breaking glass. The guards were trying to protect my father and I. All I could do was try to spot Nina, hoping she'd made it out in time.

"Princess!" I heard a guard yell my name, holding out his hand for me to grab. "You must come with me! Hurry!" I looked nervously at my father. The guards were going to take us to the ships waiting at the docks. I had to go on a seperate one than my father. There would also be decoy ships. We've never had to do this before. I've never had to leave my home without my father there at my side.

"Amara, go with him, I'll meet you. You'll be safe!" My father ordered. I had no choice but to grab the guard's hand and follow him to the secret passage behind a suit of armor that stood in the back of the ballroom. My father and two other guards went a different way. Our castle had many secret passages. There were many ways to escape incase of an attack.

I continued to follow the guard down the narrow staircase that led to a tunnel underground that came up right next to the docks. I had to hold my skirt because it was so long, and I was afraid and wanted to get to the boats as soon as possible. It was dimmed in the passage. All that kept it lit were small torches that ran along the walls. Finally we came to the small ladder that led to the trap door. The guard watched behind me as I climbed up and unlatched the door. I climbed out of the trap door and ran to the nearest ship. Two more guards were waiting for me there, and they ushered me onto the ship. The guard that I followed here climbed up and told the captain to leave. I stared at the shore, praying my father would pop out of the ground somewhere and head to the next ship. I didn't see him anywhere. I turned to the guard next to me.

"Where is my father?" I asked nervously, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to my question.

"He left just before you did. They took a different course," he told me. "He's safe Milady."

"And the others?" I asked. "Those who were in the ballroom? Did they all escape?"

"I'm sorry Princess, I don't know," he said solemnly.

_"Nina can fight, she's okay,"_ I thought to myself. _"She has to be."_

"Is there any place I can get some sleep?" I asked the guard. I hadn't realized how tired I'd become until now.

"Of course, Milady, right this way," he said. He led me across the deck and down some stairs to a hallway that was lit by torches against the walls. Doors lined the walls between the torches as well. The guard led me to one that was a room that I could stay in.

"Your father made sure that extra clothes be put in there for your comfort Princess," he said, blushing a little. He was probably thinking of me, a beautiful teenage girl, changing into more comfortable clothes. Typical, but at least he kept it to himself.

"Thank you, you've been a great help to me," I said, smiling a little. The guard blushed more as I entered the room. I closed the door and rolled my eyes, a little annoyed at his reaction.

I looked around my new bedroom for who knows how long, and saw a small bed on one side, and a dresser on the other. Against the back wall there was a small window where I could see the ocean. I approached the dresser and opened the drawers to find them stocked with clothes. I looked for the one that held some shorts and a simple shirt. I slipped them on and climbed into the small bed. For some reason, the ceiling of the room drew my attention. I stared at it and thought about everything that had happened. Who could've done this? What person would have the heart or the courage to try to kill such a gentle, caring, fair, peaceful ruler as my father?

_"Firelord Ozai would have the heart," _I thought angrily to myself. Who else could it have been? Who else would be able to hire that many guards? Who else would've been cowardly enough to not kill my father and I themself?

With my heart full of anger and my mind full of worry, I fell asleep in that small bed.


	2. I Disguise Myself From An Old Friend

I awoke to footsteps coming from above me. It took me a moment to recall everything that had happened. Slowly, the recolation of the celebration for my birthday, the attack, the screaming people, and the escape filled my head again. Along with those thoughts came the worry for my father and my friends.

I lifted the sheets from my legs and got up from the bed. The small mirror on the dresser was just high enough for me to see my full reflection. I looked a mess. My make up from the previous night had been smeared. Seeing as I had nothing else to use, I took the end of the shirt I was wearing and wiped my face, trying my best to clean off all the make up. After the smears were gone and just a small amount of coal lining my eyes was left, I changed into something more decent to wear during the day. This included some capri pants that were easy for me to move in, the vest shirt I had worn the day before to my party, and some flats. I ran my fingers through my hair, making it look a little decent, and I exited the room.

The hallway was empty, and the guard that stood at my door last night was no longer there. Some of the torches that lit the hall weren't lit. Something seemed wrong. I could no longer hear the footsteps that came from above me earlier. I backtracked the way that the guard had taken me last night to get down to my room and walked up to the top deck. Where I stood looked over the side of the ship. The front of it was to my left. Were the guards up there?

I walked slowly towards the front of the ship, listening for any sound of the guards or possibly a struggle. When I rounded the corner, the sight in front of me almost made me scream.

"Hello Princess Amara," a man said, smirking at me. He and about ten other guards stood in front of me while all of my guards lay knocked out on the ground. They had been fighting, and now I was left defenseless and without any guards to protect me. The man that stood smirking. I knew him. I'd seen him before, but I couldn't recall where. I couldn't remember who he was, but I was sure it had something to do with Firelord Ozai.

"Who are you?!" I asked him sternly, trying to hide the fear from my voice. Apparently he saw it in my eyes because he just chuckled and responded while still smirking.

"General Zhao of the Western Fire Nation."

_"Of course," _I thought to myself. _"General Zhao. I remember when my father told me of him and Zuko fighting."_ The general had been exactly what I'd expected. He looked to be a cocky, hot headed man. Perfect for following Firelord Ozai's orders.

"You're supposed to be dead," I said, remembering the tale of what happened during the Winter Solstice.

The general shrugged off my comment. "I'm not that easy to kill, Princess." Zhao then stood against the railing of the boat, relaxing against it like the lazy ass he was.

"Get her," he said. Two guards started to come toward me slowly. I looked around for something that I could use to defend myself. To my right I spotted a sword that belonged to one of my guards laying on the floor. I dove for it.

One guard was quicker than I was. He grabbed the sword before I could and held it to my neck.

_"Wait a second," _I thought, feeling a little stupid. _"What am I doing diving for a sword? I can firebend!"_

I quickly sent punches of fire at the guard that held the sword at my throat. He had to jump back to dodge. I was able to make them get back far enough to knock them over the edge of the ship. Once they fell, the other eight soldiers came after me one by one. They each were either knocked out or sent flying into the ocean. Eventually it was just Zhao and I facing each other.

Zhao rolled his eyes in annoyance at his soldiers and used his firebending against me. I'll admit, he was powerful, and though I was tought by a firelord, I wasn't a match for him. When I was switching a position to try to punch him, my arm was out too wide, and he easily grabbed my wrist and forced it behind my back. He covered my mouth with a piece of cloth, and the next thing I knew I was in darkness.

* * *

I felt myself wake up, but I was still in darkness. I tried to move, but found that my hands and legs were bound behind my back. My mouth was also covered as well. I was completely vulnerable and didn't have a clue where I was. I tried to scream for help, but the gag muffled my calls pretty well. Then, I heard someone's voice.

"No use calling for help Princess, no one's going to help you where you're going," Zhao said. He chuckled as he spoke, and I could just feel the smirk on his face.

I had a pretty good idea where we were going. If you were a general that had just captured the enemy princess under your lord's orders, where would you go?

To the person who gave you the orders, of course. I knew we were headed straight for the palace of the Western Fire Nation. Who knows what Firelord Ozai would do to me once we were there? Would he kill me? Then, I thought of something.

_"Zuko."_ What if Zuko was at the palace? It was after the eclypse, and there had been rumors that he was back. _"He won't let his father do anything to me." _I tried to think positively, but then again..._"What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't know who I am?" _I decided I had to get off this ship, no matter what it took. I needed to escape, or I'd be either dead or imprisoned by sunset.

"Don't move Princess, or you and Zuko will have an injury in common," Zhao threatened me. Every time he said the word 'Princess' it sounded like he was mocking the term.

Just then, I heard a door close. This was my golden opportunity; Zhao had left the room. I had to do something. I quickly struggled in trying to put my legs backwards through my arms to try to get my hands in front of me again. One at a time, slowly, I forced my legs through. I then reached up and pulled the two cloths off of my head that covered my eyes and gagged me. I looked around the room for something sharp and saw two swords hanging cris-cross on the wall. I went over to them and reached my hands up, making sure the rope was over the blade and cut it. I untied the rope around my ankles and grabbed the two swords.

The hallway was empty, and I crept to where I thought would be the top deck. Zhao's ship was exactly like mine, and I could navigate my way around it just as well. As I had guessed I would, I came up through a passage on the side of the ship. It was now that I noticed there was nothing else I could do because we were far from shore, though I could see it. If I wanted to escape, I would have to jump.

"Hey!"

I looked to my left to see a soldier running at me from the front deck, and I didn't even think it over. I hopped over the railing into the ocean.

The cold water engulfed me as I plunged into it, and I began to swim towards the shore. It seemed I'd underestimated the power of the sea. The waves tried to push and pull me in different directions. I kept swallowing more and more of the salty water. It burned my throat, and I began to cough. My head bounced in and out of the water as I desperately gasped for air. The swords kept weighing me back down into the ocean. I quickly abandoned them and kept swimming towards the shore. I was close, but I had to swim harder to avoid being pulled out by the tide.

I could hear soldiers yelling after me, but I dove under the water to avoid being seen for at least a little while. The salt burned my eyes underwater, but I didn't have a choice. I kept swimming as hard as I could, but the waves wouldn't give up. I kept getting pulled around in the water, and I finally had to stop. I tried to find the surface, but I didn't know which way was up. I needed air.

I could feel the water go into my lungs as I was pulled around some more. Drowning seemed a lot better of a way to die than getting burned alive by Firelord Ozai, anyway. I would never see my father or Nina, again. I'd never get a chance to see Zuko.

Did you know you can cry underwater?

* * *

_Prince Zuko_

I was walking back to my ship with a few guards after making a stop. All of the soldiers had been tired, and I figured I'd pick up some more supplies. I was searching for the Avatar again, but not for the same reason. I was going to join him and help him defeat my father by any means.

As I approached the beach with a few of my soldiers, one of them pointed something out to me.

"Prince Zuko, look!" said one of them, pointing to something on the sand by the docks.

It looked like someone had washed up on the beach. The waves crashed over the body, sweeping it further onto the sand. The figure was not moving. It wasn't struggling to climb onto the sand. It wasn't even moving.

I handed the supplies over to one of my guards and ran over to the figure lying on the sand. It was a girl about my age. She was soaking wet and scratched up and bruised. I knelt down next to her and felt her pulse. It was weak. As I looked at the girl, something about her struck me as familiar. I knew her from somewhere, but I didn't know where. Part of me said to leave her here, that she wasn't my problem. Another part told me to help the girl. Two choices. Guess which one I went with?

"Go prepare a room on the ship for her," I ordered to my soldiers. They obeyed and ran to the ship.

As I looked back at the girl, I looked for signs of life. She wasn't breathing, and her heartbeat was slowing by the second. There was only one thing I could do to save her.

I opened her mouth and breathed air into her body, listening for her heartbeat to become its normal speed again. Nothing. I tried again and listened for her heartbeat once more. Still, nothing. Once more, I tried breathing air into her body, and I waited.

She started coughing. She turned herself over and wretched, violently. Great amounts of sea water poured out of her mouth, and she started breathing really hard. Pity snuck its way into my emotions.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. She turned back to me and started to say something, to thank me I guess, but she stopped. Her eyes widened as she stared at me. I looked into her bright blue eyes, and the deja vu hit me again. I knew that she was someone I'd met before. The excitement of seeing me must have gotten to her, because she started to fall back towards the ground. I caught her and held her up.

"Are you all right?" I repeated.

_Princess Amara_

My cheeks were on fire. Prince Zuko was standing right here. He was holding me in his arms. When he repeated his question, I nodded. "Yes...I'm fine," I stuttered. It was obvious he didn't know who I was. Did he even remember our days as children? Did he remember us feeding the turtle-ducks together by the pond? Zuko and I used to bicker over the stupidest things. I'd always gotten along with him better than Azula or Mai. Ty Lee was neutral. There were days when I hung out with her, and there were days where she stuck to Azula and Mai like glue.

Both Zuko and I seemed to notice at the same time that he was still holding me up. I stood up on my own, awkwardly. Zuko dropped his arms from my waist when he was sure that I could stand on my own.

"Do I know you?" Zuko asked. My body instinctively tensed. Should I tell him? What would he say if he found out who I was? The day we were banished from his father's palace quickly ran through my mind.

_ "Urukhai, you are further banned from this island!" boomed Firelord Ozai. I stood outside the door of the throne room. My father had been trying to reason with him about the war. Apparently, Firelord Ozai didn't want his own children to find out what the war was really doing to the world._

_ "Mark my words, Ozai! You'll regret the day you sent those soldiers to the Earth Kingdom!" I heard my father yell. Quickly, I ran from the doors as guards began to walk toward me. I ran out to the courtyard. Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were messing around._

"Well, if it isn't the newly banished princess," sneered Azula. "What are you still doing here, anyway?" I ignored Azula and walked over to Zuko. Apparently, he hadn't known of the situation. I could see the look of sorrow in his eyes.

_ "You've been banished?" he asked, in disbelief. I nodded solemnly. Azula and the other girls began to snicker at Zuko and I. He took my hand and led me down to the pond, out of the girls' sight. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked, quietly._

I looked up at him. "I don't know," I whispered. I blushed at how close together we were. Zuko and I had become good friends ever since my father was crowned a Firelord. I was twelve, but that doesn't mean that a crush can't develop.

_ "Amara!" I heard my father call. He sounded stern. His voice was never like this. Rarely did I anger him, but he was worried for me. Never had I heard his voice so strict._

"I have to go," I said to Zuko, a tear slipping down my face. I began to walk away from him, but Zuko grabbed my hand.

_ "Don't forget me," he said. I blushed madly as he kissed my cheek. I thanked the Lord no one saw us down by the pond. I never replied to Zuko's request. I just began to walk away, and another tear slid down to my chin as my hand slowly parted from his. I followed behind my father slowly, and I never looked back._

Zuko was losing his patience with me, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him, yet. I wasn't sure if I wanted those feelings I had to come back, yet. "No, you don't know me, but I know you, Prince Zuko." I did a bow to emphasize my acting.

"Hardly a prince, anymore," he said, his expression hardening. I took a moment to look over Zuko. He'd cut his hair short. It was no longer in that ponytail I liked. Now, it was shaggy and spread out upon his head. His bangs hung in his eyes, giving him a mysterious look. I'll admit, I liked it. It was kind of a hot look for him. He no longer wore his armor, either. He just wore regular clothes and carried duo swords. "Just a traitor to both sides of the war."

"The last I heard, you were back at the palace," I said, being careful not to reveal anything that would give me away.

"After the eclypse, I left to find the Avatar. My goal is to join him and help destroy my father," he said, not looking me in the eye anymore.

I couldn't help what came out of my mouth, next. I was too curious and worried. "Do you know of any plans your father has been making lately? Any plans that could hurt someone?" I asked.

Zuko gave me a look, a suspicious look. I swallowed hard, and crossed my fingers behind my back. "He was planning to assassinate the royal family of the Eastern Fire Nation. That's all I know," he said. My crossed fingers turned into a clenched fist. "Why do you ask?"

I struggled to think of an excuse. "Uhh...I am friends with the princess, and I heard news that her and Firelord Urukhai had to flee the palace after her sixteenth birthday celebration," I said a little too quickly. If you think I was giving myself away too easily, you're so right, but I couldn't help it. Most of me wanted Zuko to realize who I was.

"You know Amara?" he asked, his expression changed all of a sudden. I decided to carry on with the conversation.

"Yes, last night was her sixteenth birthday," I said, not mentioning how I knew that fact. At Zuko's reaction, I could tell he wished he would've been there to celebrate my birthday. In truth, I'd wondered what had kept him from discovering that I was the princess that he was friends with for so long. Then, I glanced down at my appearance. My clothes from the night before were rinkled and ripped. My hair was soaking wet from the ocean, and I'll bet my eyes were very red and that my skin was dry and pale. My feet were bare. I guessed that I lost my shoes in the water. I gasped quickly and reached for my neck. I sighed in relief when the necklace was still secured around it.

Zuko must have noticed me frowning down at myself. "Would you..." he trailed off, at first. "Would you like t-to travel with me? Help me find the Avatar? And finally end this war..." He trailed off again but with more confidence.

I couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that," I said. Zuko reached his hand out to me. I took it and walked back to the ship with him, slowly, as to gather my strength.

"Do you think the Avatar will trust you?" It was a touchy subject, considering Zuko's past, but I had to ask. Zuko kept his expression straight.

"Do you trust me?" he said, in a sly tone. I smiled again. I knew that tone oh, so well. He used the same tone when he flirted with someone. I blushed as I remembered this.

"Yes, I do," I whispered, giving him a sincere look. "I've known, for a while, that there's much more good in you than bad, no matter what others think," I finished. A smile twitched against Zuko's lips.

"How do you know?" he asked. Just then, I'd realized I'd given myself away, just a little.

I shrugged and kept it casual. "Just a hunch," I said. Zuko pondered my words. He lead me onto the ship where two guards showed us the room they had prepared for me. For the record, Fire Nation ships look a lot alike, no matter what side of the Fire Nation they're from. This room looked, for the most part, just like my other one had on my ship.

"Thank you, Zuko, for saving me," I said, my tone soft. I couldn't resist kissing his cheek. For a split second, I would've given anything to feel his lips against mine, but I resisted the temptation. Anyway, rumor had it, he was in love with Mai. I guess he'd moved on while I was away.

"You're welcome," he stuttered. Oh, how I loved the way his voice flowed. It reminded me of how he used to sit down by me and tell me war stories for hours on end. He'd used so much emotion in the stories. He always used to get them from his uncle, Iroh, who'd fought in the war for a long period of time.

Zuko left the small bedroom after that. Now was my time to decide. I could wait to tell him who I was and risk letting him think that I lied to him. Though, technically I hadn't said a word against who I really was. I hadn't even told him my name. My other choice was that I could run out the door right now and tell him everything and cry in his chest. There were two possible outcomes to that. He could embrace me and kiss me like I'd love him to, or he could push me away and break my heart, telling me that he loved Mai, now.

I reached for the knob on the door, but the risk of rejection held me back. I stood there, debating, for a few minutes. Images of Zuko and Mai began to float into my mind. I began imagining scenes of them, together. The envy made me clench my fist around the door knob. There was always a chance for us. There was a chance back then, so, why not now?

I yanked open the door. When I looked out, Zuko was sunk against the wall of the hallway. He looked frustrated and angry. I stepped out, cautiously, from the room. "Zuko," I whispered, walking up to him, slowly.

He looked up, and his brown eyes widened. There was one word that he spoke, while looking at me. My pale, dry skin didn't hide it, anymore. My wet and crinkled hair didn't disguise me, anymore. My rinkled clothes, which were still a little too fine for peasant clothing, didn't cover who I was, anymore. Zuko had figured it out, and I knew it because of that one word that passed through his lips.

"Amara."


End file.
